


14,610

by benedictcumberbatch_us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberbatch_us/pseuds/benedictcumberbatch_us





	14,610

Dean has been different for 14,610 minutes. I’m not sure what’s happened to him. He’s been lost in his own world and can barely look at me. Sam is tempted to lock him in the room. The room where we keep them. The bad guys.

14,611 minutes. I remember everything I loved about Dean. The warm smile I’d only rarely see, his big green eyes. the way I always knew he had my back. But this Dean is different. There is no warmth. There is only a coldness. And his eyes are not green. They do not strike me as anything beautiful, like they used to. They are black.

14,614 minutes. That’s a bit over 10 days. Ten days of knowing I’ve lost him. Of knowing there’s no getting him back. Of knowing he’s gone.

I never mean to make people so lost. So done. I never mean to convince people that they have so much work to do. I don’t mean to mess up. I am not the type of person to intentionally lose myself in my own project that I forget what’s happening to my friends around me. But I always do. I always hurt the ones I love.

I have hurt Dean. I am the reason he is like this.

As I write this, I cry, because there’s nothing more I can say. Nothing more I can do that can fix anything. This is my last attempt at healing broken souls.

I am aware that in doing so, I will break hearts. But after it’s all said and done, I can only promise that my decision is doing more good than harm.

Dean. I am sorry.

Sam. I owe my life to you.

Goodbye, my friends. This has been my note.


End file.
